Clown
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Ríes y cantas, como si fueses una muñeca rota. Y tal vez lo eres, pero él ha llegado para salvarte, ¿cierto? Tomas su mano, y juntos van a ese circo, dónde sabes que ya nadie más podrá olvidarte - Drabble SxM


****

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de Atsushi Okubo, pero la trama de este fic sí es mía.

_¡Al fin! He logrado terminar el nuevo drabble de este disque especial hallowinesco (?). Aproveché que mi internet gay se fue para poder terminarlo e.e Se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción del dueto ruso t.A.T.u de nombre "clowns" ¡Espero y les guste! Pronto traeré la continuación de Akuma no Bara, así que no desesperen ;D ¡Que lo disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

**Canción para escuchar: **t.A.T.u – Clowns

* * *

**Clown**

_~ Can you see me now? ~_

&.

Te escondes en la esquina de tu casa, mientras que los gritos de él resuenan en la habitación. Tapas tus oídos, deseando poder evitar escuchar; pero el ruido sigue allí, aunque tú no quieras. Lloras desconsoladamente, sin nadie que pueda salvarte. Ayudarte.

Y entonces, aparece él.

Lo miras por la ventana cuando la campana resuena por todo el bosque, y quedas impresionada por su ropa. Una gabardina negra, sobre una camisa roja; un pantalón negro, botas elegantes y un pequeño corbatín blanco. Él agita su sombrero de copa negro entre sus manos, desordenando así su blanco cabello. Sus ojos rojos te miran fijamente, y tú quedas atrapada al instante. ¿Sucumbirás tan fácilmente al demonio?

Tal parece que sí. Sales de la casa, sin importarte que él te siga gritando. Y no dudas en seguir al hermoso chico hacia el centro del bosque. Él parece que danza en vez de caminar; y tú tropiezas en vez de caminar. Pero lo sigues sin dudar, algo en él te ha atraído al punto de que no quieres perderlo de vista, por temor a que desaparezca.

— ¡Vengan al circo, el hermoso circo! ¡Les prometo que no les fallaremos, tenemos a los mejores acróbatas del mundo, a los payasos más cómicos de todos! ¡Vengan, vengan! — canturrea él, sin llamar a nadie en especial.

Llegan a una enorme carpa de colores azules y morados, con estrellas plateadas pintadas en el techo. Tú te quedas embelesada por la belleza de aquel lugar, y sin pensártelo dos veces, entras en ella.

Todo está oscuro, y alzas las manos, tanteando a tu alrededor, sólo para evitar cualquier obstáculo que te pudiese hacer caer. Y entonces, las luces se encienden. Tú estás en el centro del escenario, y las luces sólo te apuntan a ti. Cómo si fueses parte del reparto, y te sientes importante… _viva._

Otra luz apunta a otro sitio oscuro, y allí aparece el hermoso chico con aspecto de demonio. Te sonríe, mientras que te hace una pequeña reverencia con el sombrero de copa en mano. Se acerca a ti, y acaricia tu rostro como si fueses algo delicado. Y tal vez sí lo seas. Eres como una pequeña muñeca rota a la cual han pintado para disimular las grietas.

¿Desde cuándo eres así? Tal vez desde el día en el que tus padres tuvieron que venderte a ese hombre para poder tener algo de dinero. Aquel día descubriste que no valías nada más que unas pequeñas monedas de oro, ¿cierto? O tal vez fue el día en el que él te tocó, que osó profanar aquel cuerpo puro y virginal. Allí si te rompió tanto por dentro como fuera, ¿verdad?

Pero ahora, mientras que aquel extraño chico te acaricia como si fueses lo más preciado en el mundo, te vuelves a sentir como en antaño. Como cuando aún eras una niña con tus lindos vestidos esponjados que corría libremente por el campo, riendo de aquella manera infantil. Él enreda sus dedos en tu dorado cabello suelto, y tú sientes como tu corazón late con fuerza sobre tu pecho. ¿Acaso es él el príncipe azul que siempre esperaste? Deseas que sea así con toda tu alma, ¿o me equivoco?

Él sonríe, y truena los dedos. Una música divertida resuena en tus oídos, y él comienza a reír. Tú no puedes evitarlo y ríes también con él. Miras, fascinada, como los acróbatas empiezan a llegar al escenario entre luces de colores. Aplaudes emocionada, como toda una pequeña.

Un chico de cabello azul, con estrellas pintadas en la cara comienza a hacer acrobacias sobre una enorme pelota. En el techo, dos chicas rubias se columpian de un lado a otro, desafiando todas las leyes de la gravedad. A lo lejos, un hombre de cabello gris con diferentes cicatrices comienza a domar un par de tigres, los cuales parecen que quieren atacarlo. Un chico de cabello negro con líneas blancas comienza a hacer ilusiones, con una linda chica de cabello rosa como ayudante.

Y entonces, llega una linda payasita con un chistoso traje de colores. Su cabello negro, peinado en una alta coleta, se agita conforme ella avanza hacia ti. Tú la miras fijamente, mientras que el chico te abraza por la cintura, haciendo que tu cuerpo se estremezca.

— ¿Deseas unirte a nosotros? — te pregunta al oído, y le miras confundida.

La payasita te toma de la mano, y con una elegancia que tú ignoras tener, comienzas a bailar con ella al compás de aquella música alocada y hasta un tanto tétrica. Todos ríen y te aplauden. Y tú, por primera vez, te sientes en casa.

— Todos te verán — te dice la chica, sonriente —. Ya nadie volverá a ignorarte.

Y aquellas palabras son como un hechizo. Cierras los ojos, con una sonrisa, y te dejas llevar entre vuelta y vuelta.

Luego, los vuelves a abrir.

La escena que está ante ti no te asusta para nada. Él se encuentra tirado en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre. Su sangre. Lo miras fijamente, y después, comienzas a sonreír. ¿Te habían dicho que ríes como desquiciada? Bailas alrededor de su cuerpo, como si la música del circo estuviese allí. Canturreas y tropiezas, pero no paras. No hasta que llega él.

Lo miras fijamente a sus ojos rojos, y no sabes porque corres hacia sus brazos abiertos. Él te recibe en un abrazo lleno de cariño, uno que te habían negado desde hace mucho. Y te sientes segura con él, como si no hubiese nada que temer.

Sientes sus dedos sobre tu mentón, y obediente, alzas la mirada. Sus labios suaves se posan sobre los tuyos en un delicado beso, cargado de emociones que creías muertas, inexistentes. Se separan después de un momento, y ahora sus dedos se posan en tu mejilla. Ríes un poco al sentir como estos se mueven sobre tu piel, haciéndote cosquillas.

— Listo — murmura, para luego llevarte hacia el espejo que se encuentra en la habitación. Miras tu rostro, manchado de rojo (sangre del que ahora está en el suelo, y no logras recordar quién era), y sientes curiosidad por el corazón en tu cachete, pintado con aquel líquido que brilla igual que los ojos de él —. El rojo te queda hermoso. Te ves muy bella — te dice, mientras que te abraza por detrás.

Y tú ríes, recargándote en su pecho. Luego él toma tu mano, y juntos escapan de regreso al centro del bosque, directo a aquella carpa de colores oscuros y con estrellas plateadas. Porque ahora es tu hogar; tu dulce y cálido hogar, rodeado de aquellos fantasmas y espectros que tanto te hacen reír y sentirte nuevamente viva.

¿Verdad que sí, payasita? Porque después de todo, tú fuiste la que me trajo aquí. Al igual que yo lo haré con otro. Nunca saldremos de aquí.

Porque ahora, este es nuestro hogar.

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
